


Love And Leave

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Will's mom is not gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will and Hannibal get in a fight and Will leaves





	

"Will, Love of my life, father of my child, I didn't mean it like that you know I love you," Hannibal dropped to his knees at Will's feet. Will snorted and stepped around Hannibal with his duffel bag, "Ya right Hannibal don't lie."

Will slammed the door behind him. The younger man rubbed his eyes as he drove. Stupid Hannibal Will thought to himself as he pulled up at his Mom's house. His mom met him outside with open arms and a warm hug. Will explained that Hannibal and him got into another fight and he needed to blow of some steam.

-+-+-

Two months later,

Will was still mad at Hannibal, damn hormones were making him so bipolar one minute he missed Hannibal so much it hurt and the next he wanted to shoot him and hide his body. Then he heard a knock at the door followed by his mom shouting, "Will!"

Will pushed himself off the couch and hobbled over to the door. His ever expanding stomach making it harder for him to walk properly. Upon reaching the entryway there Hannibal sat on his knees with the biggest bouquet of flowers Will's ever seen.

"Please come home," Hannibal whispered. Will pulled Hannibal to his feet and pulled him into the best hug he could manage.

"Take me home, Hannibal," Will whispered into his shoulder.

"I would love to." Hannibal smiled. Will's mom gave Hannibal a double thumbs up over Will's shoulder. She may or may not have suggested that he bring Will his favorite flowers as an apology. The older man mouthed 'Thank you' in response.


End file.
